


当你试图玷污一名天使

by muzheng



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, top!Adam bottom!Michael
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzheng/pseuds/muzheng
Summary: Adam对一名神圣的天使产生了不正常的欲望，路西法戏弄了他，米迦勒对他很失望，Adam试图补救
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 5





	当你试图玷污一名天使

**Author's Note:**

> Adam爱上了一名天使，他将因此受到惩罚。  
> Michael不再原谅他，这便是对他的惩罚。

距离Adam和Michael被关到笼子里已经过了数十天，对Adam来说，这几十天就如同几十年那么漫长。牢笼里空无一物，只有无尽的黑暗，用Michael的话来说，这里就是“虚无”。更令Adam无法忍受的是，他时常能听见从遥远的地方传来的Lucifer的笑声和Sam的惨叫声。

这里如同地狱。Adam一边想着，一边将身体埋进Michael硕大洁白的羽毛翅膀里。这里唯一能使他感到安慰的便是Michael了，还好，他还有Michael，Adam不止一次庆幸陪在他身边的是Michael，来自天堂圣洁而强大的天使长，而不是Lucifer那个魔鬼。

Adam敢发誓，Michael是他见过的最美丽的生物。

在牢笼里Michael不需要Adam的肉身。为了能和Adam正常交流，Michael幻化成了他以前在人间用过的一副皮囊。那是一个英俊的如同古希腊天神一般都男人，他拥有一头黄金般耀眼的灿烂金发，一双钻石般的清澈深邃的宝蓝色眼睛，如同刀削一样不怒自威的英俊脸庞，还有着古铜色的健壮的身躯。

Adam曾表示对他这副皮囊的赞美，然而Michael表示人类的相貌在他看来都是一样的。“那你有没有用过女性的皮囊？”Adam好奇的问到，“当然，”Michael似乎认为他的问题很好笑，“天使没有性别。”Adam无法控制自己不去想Michael附身在女性身上是怎样一副场景。

当Michael放松休息的时候，少量的荣光会不自觉的从皮囊中倾斜出来，将他的身体笼上了一层朦胧的淡淡的圣光，Adam最喜欢这时候的Michael，在他的身边Adam能感到前所未有的安心。沐浴在圣光下，仿佛心中的一切忧愁杂念都被洗净了一般，留下的是令人沉醉的平静。

Adam感觉自己像初生的婴儿一般，越来越依赖Michael，自从母亲去世之后，Adam就再也没有这样的感觉了。

大天使总是慈爱的用圣光安抚着他所创造的人类，因为他是代表正义的天使，他对世人一视同仁，审判他们的罪过，赞赏他们的笃诚。Adam不由得暗自窃喜，因为现在Michael是属于他一个人的天使，他会用圣洁的羽翼保护他免遭Lucifer的侵害。

提到Lucifer，Adam简直无法想象Sam过的是怎样的生活。有一次Lucifer造访了他们的住所，和他一起来的还有Sam——Adam永远不想回忆起那一幕，Lucifer硕大的阴茎在Sam血肉模糊的后穴粗暴的抽插着，一边用力扯着Sam的头发，Adam能清晰的听见Sam痛苦又凄厉的惨叫声。

这时，Adam感到Michael的大手捂住了自己的眼睛。“不要看……”Michael低沉沙哑的声音在耳边想起，似乎是担心怀中的人类被眼前罪恶的场景玷污。Adam感觉到了Michael掌心的温度，如此的温暖，似乎全世界就剩下了他们两人。外界的声音似乎越来越模糊，在沉沉睡去之前，Adam隐隐约约听到Lucifer刺耳的声音在和Michael说话。

“看看你的小日子过得是多么幸福，有一个小鸟依人的小男宠依偎在你身边，我家的那位可就不这么听话咯。我打赌你还没有操过他的屁眼，是吗？我敢说这小子绝对爱上你了，而你什么都不懂，你还以为你能维持你那可笑的大天使长的高傲和自尊吗？”

Adam还没来得及消化Lucifer这番话是什么意思就陷入了沉沉的梦境。

一反常态的，这次的梦境里既没有经常梦见的母亲，也没有地狱的恐怖景象，他的世界里只有Michael。

全身赤裸的大天使就站在他的面前，他的脸上露出暧昧的微笑。“这不是Michael，绝对不是他，”残存的一丝理智告诉他，这一切都是幻觉。Adam不是gay，起码以前不是，他从来没有对男性的身体产生过欲望。

当Michael的手轻柔的抚摸着Adam的脸庞的时候，Adam最后的一丝理性崩塌了。他意识到自己在吻Michael，这种感觉太奇妙了，Adam甚至觉得自己的脑子里炸开了烟花。他们赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起（Adam现在才意识到自己也没穿衣服），Adam甚至能感受到Michael坚硬的乳头摩擦着自己的胸口。

天使的舌头灵巧的钻入Adam的口中，交换着爱意的蜜液，他的手扶上Adam的后背，引起Adam一阵小幅度的颤抖。Michael渐渐的一转攻势，湿漉漉的吻从唇下到了脖子，锁骨，胸口……Adam感觉自己要窒息了，仿佛被Michael吻过的地方燃烧了起来，如此的炙热。

Adam的双手不由自主的紧紧抚住了Michael的后脑，感受着金黄的发丝柔软细腻的触感。天啊，他究竟在做什么，他在亵渎上帝的天使。意识到这一点的Adam似乎更加兴奋了，背德的快感支配了他。Adam痴迷的吻上了Michael半闭的眼眸，那双湛蓝的眼睛，此刻也已被情欲所覆盖。天使用迷离的眼神望着Adam，他的天使，属于他的天使，终于也堕落了。

Adam的双手在Michael身上无意识的抚摸着，他渴望Michael的每一寸肌肤，他要在他的天使上打下属于他的标记。就在这时，Adam感觉脑中白光一闪，似乎被电到了一般，在他意识到发生了什么之后，Adam感觉自己已经升入了天堂。

大天使Michael，天堂的天使长，主的战士此刻正跪下修长的身躯，正在为一个十九岁的少年口交。试问还有哪一个同龄人能享受到天使长的口交服务，不仅是同龄人，Adam敢肯定全人类有史以来仅他一个。

Adam能感觉到Michael滑腻的口腔包裹着自己的欲望，天使的脸颊因为异物的进入而被戳起了不小的弧度，Adam甚至能在看到自己的阴茎在Michael口腔里的轮廓，一直顶到大天使的喉咙。Michael发出了一声不舒服的轻咳，然而这却让Adam更加兴奋了，他的老二胀的更大，高潮呼之欲出。Adam感受着天使长修长的手指爱抚着自己的阴囊，口中艰难的吞吐着自己的硕大。就在一刹那间，Adam感觉自己的脑中又是白光一现，他射精了。

可怜的天使长被射了一脸，浓稠的白色浊液滴滴答答的从脸颊滴落到胸口，他甚至睁不开眼睛，精液到处都是。Michael下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，这个举动让Adam的老二兴奋的又抬起了头。这副场面实在是过于旖旎，过于淫靡了，Adam感觉自己仿佛身处天堂和地狱之间，阴茎如同充了血一般，叫嚣着想要释放。当他意识到自己想要干什么的时候，已经无法阻止自己的动作了。

Adam伸出手，蘸上了自己的精液，在Michael的后穴涂抹着，大天使因为异物的进入而发出了短促的呻吟，像是在请求Adam不要继续，又仿佛是在诱惑着他品尝禁果。从伸入的一根根手指到三根手指，Adam感觉到Michael的后穴逐渐变得湿润软腻，知道时候差不多了。

Adam的双手紧紧的握住了大天使精瘦的腰肢，将自己早已饥渴难耐的欲望推进了那个他梦寐以求的穴口。这一瞬间，Adam感觉此刻让自己去死都值得了。天使的后穴是如此的炙热紧致，湿润的肠壁吸的Adam头皮发麻，不由自主的发出一阵阵呻吟，他在Michael的身体里肆无忌惮的撞击着，伴随着一声又一声的快乐的呻吟。

就在这时，一道强烈的的白光从Michael的身体里渗了出来，Adam被刺激的闭上了眼睛，当他睁开眼睛时，他被眼前的景象惊的目瞪口呆。

他的天使被他操出了真身，极致的快感让他的翅膀不受控制的显现了出来。Adam能清楚的看见，大天使硕大洁白的翅膀的每片羽毛上都印着闪闪发光的符文，这让他浑身都笼罩着圣洁的白光看起来神圣而不可侵犯。更让Adam血脉膨胀的是，大天使威严的面孔上还残留着Adam的精液，后穴正在被炙热的肉棒贯穿，精液从股间流出，他的眼神迷离而狂乱。他既像最神圣的天神，又像最低贱的妓女。

Adam抓住Michael翅膀的根部——那是天使翅膀的敏感点，同时用力的在大天使的后穴抽插着，他已经不记得自己究竟射了几次，他所有的理智早就因为面前这个高贵而优雅的生物崩塌的不复存在，他只想要Michael，他的大天使应该永远属于他，为此他愿意付出一切代价。

“够了！”

就在Adam沉浸在与挚爱的天使的性爱中时，一声他再也熟悉不过的威严的声音在他头顶上想起。

是Michael的声音，他不可能会认错，但是，怎么会……？Adam还没来得及细想，眼前的一切开始崩塌破碎，面前赤裸的Michael不见了，取而代之的是那个他熟悉的，永远一副不怒自威的表情的正义的大天使Michael，正居高临下的看着他，在Michael旁边的是一脸幸灾乐祸的Lucifer。

“看吧，老哥，我就说吧。这个小子不值得你去守护，你心目中纯洁可爱的小男宠其实满脑子都想着怎么上你，人类都是一路货色，你以为他们有多虔诚，多正直，其实本质上不过满脑子男盗女娼。”Lucifer憋着笑，尖酸刻薄的嘲笑声钻进了Adam的耳朵，让他仿佛瞬间从天堂坠落到了地狱。

原来这一切都是Lucifer安排好的幻境吗，他一定是做给Michael看的，Michael……难道Michael也在旁边看着我干那档子事吗？他也看到我的样子了吗？想到这里，Adam感觉一股凉意从心口泛滥到四肢，他甚至希望当场自杀也不愿意让Michael看到自己对他有着肮脏的欲望。

Adam几乎用尽了毕生最大的勇气，才敢把脸转向Michael，当他看到Michael的第一眼，他便知道自己猜对了，他在大天使的眼中看到的是嫌弃，惊愕和浓浓的失望。Adam宁愿进入十八层炼狱，遭受非人的酷刑也不愿意看见Michael用这种眼神看他。

Adam感觉自己的手脚冰凉，喉咙仿佛被堵住了，他一句话也说不出来，脸憋的通红，痛苦的望着Michael，最后，Adam放弃了，他低下了头，不敢看Michael的眼神。

我做错了吗？Adam问自己。“是的，你大错特错，你把一切都搞砸了。”脑海中的声音如此回答，“你是一个罪人，你不应该对上帝的天使产生肮脏的想法，你玷污了圣洁的神明，你罪有应得。”

是的，我罪有应得，我失去了和一位天使作朋友的机会，我毁了这一切，我理应受到惩罚。这是Adam最后的想法。

自那以后，Michael不再正眼看Adam，他们之间几乎没有对话。但是这又有什么办法呢，一切都是他自己咎由自取。Adam便如此陷入了每日反反复复的自责与痛苦中，无法自拔。他渴望Michael，却又不敢渴望，他害怕那触摸那炙热的美好，因为那会灼伤他的双手，他爱Michael，却又不能去爱，他没有资格爱上一位天使，他自甘堕落，没有人会来拯救他。

Adam如此痛苦的爱着Michael，渐渐的，他学会了享受这种痛苦。


End file.
